Souffrance d'un Coeur
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Les Raisons qui pousse Seto Kaïba à se suicider, One Shot Seto x Shizuka ! Version corrigée, oui après un an pardon lol


**Souffrance d'un cœur**

Je m'appelle Seto, Seto Kaïba, je suis propriétaire de la Kaïba corporation, je fais beaucoup dans les jeux vidéo... Dans ma vie, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance, je suis orphelin, j'ai était adopté par un riche qui m'a élevé comme un parfait petit monstre des affaires... Ce que je suis, ne me dérangeait pas personnellement jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre...

Un après-midi qui me peser particulièrement, Kisara ma cousine à débarqué à l'improviste, et dire que Shizu insinue que je la connaissais il y à 5000 ans, que des contes de fées !

Bref, j'étais avec Kisara, car si elle revient morte chez elle, je vais me faire virer de la famille Kaïba, déjà qu'on m'accuse de la mort de mon tuteur... Quoi que... Ce n'est pas faux he he

Enfin tant d'effort et je suis la devant mon ordinateur, et je dort, j'ai envie de rien faire... Je crois pour la première fois de ma vie... Je ressens l'amour

Je repense quand je l'ai vu, elle était avec cette andouille de Honda, et elle s'entend bien avec Kisa, mais j'ai mis les oreilles la ou il ne fallait pas !

-Il a voulu tuer, Yugi, tu sais... Et mon frère avec...

Et si ce n'était pas sa sœur, et si ce n'était pas son frère, serait-elle attirée par moi ? Je pourrais, changer pour elle, même embrassé son frère, même si c'est elle que je voudrais embrasser...

Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois, mais elle semblait différente de l'autre fois, sans bandeau, sans frère, sans tout ce que je déteste... que je méprise...

-Seto, ça va ?

-Tu veux quoi Mokuba

-ça fait depuis hier que tu ne manges pas...

-Je travaille, Mokuba, tout va bien

-Menteur ! S'écria Kisara, ton pc est éteint !

-En veille, laisse-moi donc, désespéra Seto

Une larme coula sur son visage, Kisara tira Mokuba :

-Ton frère n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a !

La porte sonna :

-ça doit être Shizuka, qui n'arrive pas a rentré

Kisara partit chercher son amie :

-Faut que je sorte Seto de la, fit Mokuba, mais comment, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal

Kisara fit rentrer discrètement son amie :

-Mon cousin, n'est pas bien, je ne préfère pas qu'il te voie... Je le trouve un peu, désespéré

Kisara emmena Shizuka dans sa chambre...

Je crois qu'elle est dans la maison, je n'en sais rien, après tout, elle ne veut pas de moi, elle et ses jolis yeux... Il fallait que je sois la... Pourquoi...

-Seto, il lui faudrait une copine, fit Kisara

-Il en auras jamais... tu sais...

La caméra dans sa chambre, je veux la voir

-... Il a voulu tuer Yugi et mon frère !

-tu sais il à tué mon oncle, il l'a bien cherché

-oui, mais pourquoi Yugi et Jono ?

-J'en sais rien, problème de carte...

Je la voie, elle est belle, mais pourquoi toi ? Fleur du mal ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution, mourir devant son image, car jamais je ne pourrais la toucher, l'effleurer, aussi pure que la rosée du matin... Qu'une carte neuve... Shizuka...

Dans la chambre de Kisara :

-non je ne le laisse pas comme ça !

-Je comprend, fit Shizuka

-C'est un monstre, mais je le sens mal, ça me fait de la peine

Les deux filles descendirent, elles arrivèrent dans la salle de travail de Seto, une bouteille tomba, Kisara se jeta sur la bouteille, et la rattrapa :

-Des cachets, Mince, andouille, il c'est suicidé ! Je vais appeler du secours, tiens-le éveillé !

Shizuka se posa sur Seto :

-Reste en vie, cria-t-elle, reste en vie

Je la voie, elle est si belle :

-mon ange…

-reste en vie...

A l'hôpital :

-Le lavage d'estomac à fait effet, il est tiré d'affaire, fit le médecin

-Merci, fit Kisara les larmes aux yeux

Elle courra vers Mokuba et Shizuka

-Il est vivant, s'écria-t-elle

Mokuba, se jeta dans les bras de Kisara pleurant, même Shizuka lâchée une larme :

-Mais pourquoi, il a fait ça ? Pleuré Mokuba

Quelques semaines plus tard...

-Je prend soin de toi ! fit Kisara, c'est comme ça ! Je t'aime bien, et ça m'énerve, tu restes mon cousin

-Je t'assure que je ne vais pas me suicider en prenant mon déjeuner

-tu es sur ? Moi je sais plus ! Tu sais... Tu pourrais me dire à la fin pourquoi ! Mokuba voudrait savoir aussi, on ne comprend pas !

Kisara et Seto se regardait de front :

-C'est parce que elle ne m'aime pas

-Qui ça ?

Seto tourna la tête :

-bon... Je finirais par savoir, et tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais par hasard !

-Non... Et je ne pourrais jamais...

-Et pourquoi, hurla Kisara, le suicide n'était pas une solution !

-J'ai voulu tuer son frère et tout ses amis, pleura Seto

-Comment ? Mais...

Kisara réfléchit :

-C'est Shizuka !

Seto hocha la tête, Kisa était bouche bée

-Shizuka Katsuya ?

-Oui, maintenant tu le sais, tu peux aller lui dire !

-C'est pas la peine, fit Kisara, tu n'as pas vu qu'elle était la ! Biensure, tu veux tellement oubliée que, tu la voie plus

Seto était bouché bée, Kisara soupira, Shizuka était les larmes aux yeux :

-Je sors ! fit Kisara

Kisara s'éloigna un peu, Shizuka se jeta sur Seto, et l'embrassa :

-Il ne fallait pas faire ça, pour moi idiot !

Un baiser furtif :

-il ne fallait pas... Ce n'est pas une solution...

-Je sais, fit Seto, mais je croyais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais... J'ai fait des choses horribles, je sais, mais toi... Toi, tu m'aideras à changer je sais !

Les deux pleuraient, tout en s'embrassant :

-Ne refais plus jamais ça... Pleura Shizuka, plus jamais !

-Je te le promets, je te le promets !

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau :

-C'était donc ça, fit Mokuba

-oui, ton grand frère était amoureux, quelle histoire, heureusement tout se fini bien, car franchement, je hais tout ce qui fini mal

-Je suis content pour Seto, fit Mokuba

-ouais... Moi aussi ça m'inquièter et pour Shizuka aussi... Bon... faut que je sorte, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Heu oui, fit Mokuba, vaut mieux les laissés seul

-ouais...

Et les deux sortirent, laissant deux âmes sœur, se dirent leurs amours...

Ecrit par Luna, le 07/06/04.

* * *

**27/10/05** : Bon cette fois-ci sûr qu'il y à moins de faute lol ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, et je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous ai plu... 


End file.
